1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the internal pressure of a battery, and more particularly to a battery's internal pressure measuring apparatus being capable of measuring the pressure generated in the battery while charging or discharging the battery and of collecting and analyzing gas generated inside the battery while charging or discharging the battery to check the portion of the battery (anode, cathode or electrolyte) where the gas is being generated in the overcharged condition of the battery, thereby achieving an improvement in battery performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional battery's internal pressure measuring apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the measuring apparatus includes a charge/discharge unit 3 for charging or discharging a battery 1, an internal pressure measuring sensor unit 5 for measuring the internal pressure of the battery 1, and a recording unit 7 for recording a sensing signal generated from the sensor unit 5. In this measuring apparatus, the internal pressure measuring sensor unit 5 measures a pressure generated inside the battery 1 while charging or discharging the battery 1 through the charge/discharge unit 3. The battery's measured internal pressure is then recorded by the recording unit 7. However, data obtained by such a recording system can not be managed using a database. Furthermore, it is troublesome to reduce, compare and analyze such data. Such data work also requires a lot of time.